Jonathan Maberry
JONATHAN MABERRY is a New York Times bestselling and multiple Bram Stoker Award-winning author, magazine feature writer, playwright, content creator and writing teacher/lecturer. He is the creator of the Joe Ledger series amongst many works in various media. He has published an extensive body of work in both fiction and non-fiction. Jonathan’s Big Scary Blog (www.jonathanmaberry.com) focuses on the publishing industry. Jonathan’s interviews include: Sandra Brown, Gayle Lynds, David Morrell, Alafair Burke, Barry Eisler, CJ Box, Jack Ketchum, Tom Piccarilli, Dale Brown, Kevin J. Anderson, and many other best-selling authors. Jonathan is a Contributing Editor for The Big Thrill (the newsletter of the International Thriller Writers), and is a member of SFWA, MWA and HWA. He is a frequent guest at genre cons and writers conferences. Jonathan is a founding member of The Liars Club, a group of networking publishing professionals that includes bestsellers Sara Shepard, Solomon Jones, L. A. Banks, Merry Jones, Gregory Frost, Jon McGoran, Ed Pettit, Dennis Tafoya, Keith Strunk, Don Lafferty, Kelly Simmons, and Marie Lamba. On the last Sunday of every month Jonathan hosts the Writers Coffeehouse, a free three-hour networking session for writers of all genres and levels of skill. The event is held at Barnes and Noble, on Park Ave in Willow Grove PA, Pennsylvania. In 2004 Jonathan was inducted into the International Martial Arts Hall of Fame largely because of his extensive writings in that field. His martial arts books include E.S.M: Effective Survival Methods (Vortex Multimedia, 1985) Introduction to Asian Martial Arts (Vortex Multimedia, 1986) The Self-Defense Instructor’s Handbook (Vortex Multimedia, 1990) Judo and You (Kendall Hunt, 1991) Ultimate Jujutsu Principles and Practices (Strider Nolan, 2002) The Martial Arts Student Logbook (Strider Nolan, 2002) Ultimate Sparring Principles and Practices (Strider Nolan, 2003) Novels Pine Deep Trilogy* GHOST ROAD BLUES (winner of the Stoker Award for Best First Novel in 2006), DEAD MAN’S SONG (2007) BAD MOON RISING (2008) Joe Ledger Series PATIENT ZERO* (St Martins Press, 2009) THE DRAGON FACTORY* (St Martin’s Press, March, 2010) THE KING OF PLAGUES* (St Martin's Press, March, 2011) ASSASSIN'S CODE* (St Martin's Press, April 2012) EXTINCTION MACHINE* (St Martin's Press, April 2013) Code Zero* (St Martin's Press, 2014) Predator One* (St Martin's Press, forthcoming March 2015) Benny Imura Series* ROT AND RUIN (Simon & Shuster, September 2010) DUST AND DECAY (Simon & Shuster, August 2011) FLESH & BONE (Simon & Shuster, forthcoming September, 2012) FIRE & ASH (Simon & Shuster, forthcoming 2013) Nonfiction VAMPIRE UNIVERSE (Citadel Press, 2006) THE CRYPTOPEDIA (Citadel, 2007 –winner of the Bram Stoker Award for Outstanding Achievement in Nonfiction) ZOMBIE CSU: The Forensics of the Living Dead (Winning of the Heinzman and Black Quill Awards and nominated for a Stoker Award; 2008) THEY BITE! (2009) WANTED UNDEAD OR ALIVE (2010) * (potential spoilers) Pine Deep, the setting for the eponymous trilogy by Jonathan Maberry, is the setting for the Ledger short story MATERIAL WITNESS. Mr Maberry has gone on record saying that Joe Ledger will be a character in the Benny Imura series - initially in FLESH & BONE and then in the quadrology's finish FIRE & ASH.